


Condition of Distraction

by Rubynye



Category: Star Trek XI
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:46:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pavel is interviewed by the Captain of the <i>Enterprise</i>. From <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink/8627.html?view=25079731#t25079731">this Kink Meme prompt</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Condition of Distraction

Title: Condition of Distraction  
Fandom: Star Trek XI  
Rating: ~~Not quite NC-17~~ Hard R  
Pairing: Captain Christopher Pike/Cadet Pavel Chekov  
Summary: Pavel is interviewed by the Captain of the _Enterprise_. From [this Kink Meme prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink/8627.html?view=25079731#t25079731).  
Content Advisory: ~~I scandalized my roommate with this.~~ Um, slash including a 17-year-old and power differentials.  
All Thanks To: My roommate for making this a better story by being scandalized.  
_Disclaimer:_ None of these characters or their settings belong to me.

 

"So _you're_ the whiz kid I've heard so much about." Captain Pike leans back in his desk chair, raking Pavel with an appraising blue gaze. "Top marks in everything from particle physics to Astrogation, on track to graduate this spring, and how old are you, boy?"

"Seventeen, sir." When his voice doesn't crack, Pavel lifts his chin a little higher, and a small approving smile warms Pike's features; the pleasure of accomplishment, of earning that smile, shivers through Pavel's belly, vibrating into his cock. Pike keeps looking at him, into him, the corners of his eyes crinkling as his smile slowly widens, and Pavel's cheeks prickle as he feels himself hardening. He has to bite his lip to drive it down again, concentrating on the sharp bright pain; it must make him look uncertain and young, and his cheeks flare and burn.

"We have cadets entering at your age who think they're precocious." Pike nods at Pavel, and it feels like achieving a perfect score, the highest grade. "Come let me have a look at you."

"Yes, sir!" Pavel bounces out of his seat, too fast; he takes a breath and a moment to make his movement deliberate as he walks around the desk, feeling Pike's gaze like large hands on his shoulders, on his waist or his face. He stops at the corner but Pike flicks his fingers, motioning him closer, so he steps up until their knees almost touch.

Pike looks him over thoroughly, up and down. He reaches up, and the rough brush of blunt fingers on Pavel's cheek reverberates through him, knocking loose a small gasp. "Easy on the eyes, too," Pike says in the same dry, warm tone as he just described Pavel's academic accomplishments. "I understand you won the Academy marathon this year?"

"Yes, sir," Pavel manages to croak around his heart hammering in his throat.

"Stamina, then." Pike tilts his head slightly, still looking up at Pavel, turns his hand and deliberately brushes his knuckles over Pavel's cheek. "Cadet, do you want to serve on the _Enterprise_?" Pavel hesitates, his nerves crackling, trying to determine how many questions are included in this one, and Pike leans his chin on his other hand as he smiles at Pavel again, warm and kindly, eyes sparkling. "Just answer that for now."

The bare hint of command in Pike's voice firms Pavel's spine, settles his whirling thoughts, focuses his answer and his desire. "Yes, sir. I wish to navigate for the _Enterprise_."

Pike nods, and drops his hand from Pavel's face, though Pavel can still feel the memory flickering over his skin. "Do you want me to touch you again? An entirely unrelated question, I promise."

"Oh, yes, sir, please." Pavel almost sways with eagerness. He wants those blunt fingers on his skin again, on his face, everywhere.

"Then come here." Pike pats his thigh, and Pavel does not have to be asked twice. He settles his back against Pike's upraised arm, his lanky thighs perpendicular to Pike's muscular ones. Pike smiles approvingly as he raises his hand again, cupping Pavel's jaw. "Definitely," he says slowly, voice gravelly with mounting heat, "easy on the eyes. And the hands."

"Sir," Pavel whispers, his throat so tight his voice must surely shatter, and Pike brings him close with the gentlest tug and kisses him very lightly, undemandingly, leaving it to Pavel to choose the intensity, to set the course. Pavel pushes hard into it, mashing their mouths together, and Pike chuckles deep in his throat, tightens his hold into a command and kisses him firmly and deeply for a long breathtaking moment.

Pike breaks the kiss, and Pavel has to swallow his whine, clenches his hands into fists to hold himself still as Pike strokes the hinge of his jaw with two fingers, then lets go. "Before we get distracted," he says, motioning to his console, and Pavel glances over to find a navigation simulator running. "See anything strange?"

Pavel concentrates, against the hard thighs beneath his, against his own throbbing arousal, and looks at one rather awful star system, all comets and swarming planetoids and tilted retrograde orbits, and beyond it a patchwork of thick nebulas, black holes, and other hazards. The star designated as the destination glimmers at the upper right corner of the screen.

"Difficult navigation, sir," Pavel says, and flushes warm with pride when his voice doesn't shake, at least until Pike's thumbstroke along the base of his skull makes him jump.

"Indeed." Pike nudges Pavel's thigh, and he takes hold of the polished desk and Pike's firm shoulder and turns himself to face forwards, Pike's chest a wall of heat at his back, his ass settled on Pike's undeniable bulge. "Supposing you had a captain crazy enough to want to make that trip, or desperate enough to need to, give me two routes each optimized for safety, time, and the best compromises between." Pavel reaches for the keyboard, but Pike's broad hands folds around his upper arm, halting him. "But first." Pike's fingers slide firmly up the length of Pavel's trapped erection. "Let's see how you function under conditions of distraction," he murmurs, efficiently opening Pavel's fly.

"Oh, _bozhe--_ God, my God." For one heart-stopped second, Pavel stares down at Pike's hand pushing into his pants, curling around his cock. For another he shuts his eyes, swallowing hard, listening to Pike breathe a chuckle and the thud of his pulse resuming in his ears.

"Ensign," Pike says, low and steely in Pavel's ear, "can you do that?" Four blunt fingers and a calloused palm all ripple around Pavel's cock, thumb stroking the crease behind the head.

"Yes, Captain." Pavel shudders, pushing down the whimper quivering in the back of his throat. He opens his eyes, focuses on the console screen, and reaches for the keyboard with both hands. "I can do that."


End file.
